Kidnapped
by serenitykid7875
Summary: One BAU agent, two NCIS agents, a Anthropologist, and a boy are kidnapped. Crossover Criminal Minds, NCIS, and Bones. Sorry I'm not very good at summaries.


Wrote this story back in 2010 and was having a hard time with writers block. But I finally finished it. I m not very good at writing, but I hope you like it.

The day started out just like every other day until the BAU got a call.  
>More than half of the Smithsonian workers had gone missing along with several of NCIS agents.<br>JJ got the call her first day back from having Henry.  
>She immediately called the team together for their morning meeting.<br>"All right there are several people missing from the Smithsonian and the NCIS. They both have called us in on the cases." JJ began.  
>"All right let s get to work." Hotch said.<br>"Well there is one very important Anthropologist missing, along with an FBI agent son. There are several NCIS agents missing from the same unit."  
>"What unit?" Reid asked.<br>"Agent Jethro Gibbs unit" JJ answered.  
>"Okay."<br>"Well Agent Seeley Booth wants in on the case, along with the NCIS team." JJ informed Hotch.  
>"Thanks okay with me."<br>"Where is Emily?" Rossi asked.  
>"I don't know." JJ said.<br>"Someone try her."  
>Morgan tried Emily cell but it went straight to voice mail.<br>Morgan got up and ran to Garcia.  
>"Hey baby girl." Morgan said entering her office.<br>"Yes." Garcia said.  
>"Turn on Emily's cell and find out where she is. Something just feels off."<br>"Okay, sugar bear."  
>"Did you get anything?"<br>"Yeah it says that she's at the river."  
>"What is she doing there?"<br>"No idea."  
>"I'm going to send a team to go to the location."<br>"All right, be safe."

"Parker come here buddy." Dr. Temperance Brennan said to the little boy.  
>Parker ran over to her and said, "Bones I want to go home."<br>"I know buddy."  
>"Don't be afraid of us were NCIS." Tony said pointing at Ziva.<br>"I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan and this is Parker." Bones said introducing Parker and herself.  
>"I'm Tony DiNozzo, this is Ziva David." Tony said introducing them.<br>"Who are you?" Bones said to the only person left unnamed.  
>"I am Supervisory Special Agent Emily Prentiss." Emily said.<br>"What is a Supervisory Special Agent?" Tony said.  
>"Yes, I work with the BAU in Quantico."<br>"BAU?" Ziva asked.  
>"Yes, the behavior analysts unit."<br>"I have never heard of the behavior analysts unit."  
>"Bones, I want my daddy." Parker said interrupting.<br>"I know buddy, but daddy isn't here. You know how daddy and I help people?" Bones said.  
>"Yes."<br>"Well daddy is a hero and he is going to save us. Okay?"  
>"Okay."<br>"How did you two get here?" Tony asked.  
>"I was getting breakfast with my friend when I ran into Parker and his mom. Then a man grabbed Parker and I went after them."<br>"All right, so Tony how did you get here." Emily asked.  
>I was heading to work, when I noticed that someone was grabbing Ziva." Tony said.<br>"They put a rag over my mouth." Ziva added.  
>"All right well I was getting ready when my doorbell rang. I went to answer it and someone kicked the door in that's all I remember." Emily said.<br>"Okay, so what does that mean?" Bones asked.  
>"It means they were after one specific person and ended up two out of three times getting more than what they wanted."<br>"Which means what?" Tony asked.  
>"That they wanted to get people for ransom, they didn't expect to get two for one in most of their kidnappings."<br>"Okay."  
>"And that means we can probably outnumber the men who have done these kidnappings."<br>"Oh."  
>"I'm not risking Parker's safety." Bones said "You don't have to, you can protect him." Emily stated.<br>"Oh, okay."  
>"Let's go."<br>Emily lead the group up the stairs Ziva was right behind her and following her was Tony. Bones and Parker stayed back until they got the all clear.  
>Emily opened the door and the first thing she saw was a man talking on a cell phone. She noticed that the door was in a hallway at the end.<br>She signaled to Ziva and Tony and then opened the door. The man on his phone pulled his gun, but Emily was already to him.  
>She took his gun away from him and grabbed his cell phone. Ziva took the lead and headed around the corner, after she made sure that Emily had tied the man up.<br>Emily tossed the phone to Bones who dialed Booth's number.

Booth, Gibbs, McGee, and the BAU team were meeting in a conference room when Booth's phone rang, which surprised everyone.  
>"Booth" Booth said into his phone.<br>"Booth, it s me." Bones said.  
>"Where are you?"<br>"I don't know. Emily, Ziva and Tony are trying to get us out of here." "That's a bad idea you guys should stay together."  
>"They are already gone."<br>"Okay. Call us once you get out or when you know where you are."  
>"I will. Here's Parker."<br>Bones handed the phone over to Parker.  
>"Daddy I want to go home." Parker said into the phone.<br>"Hey buddy. I know, buddy." Booth said.  
>"I know buddy, but you re safe with Bones, okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>Parker then handed the phone back to Bones.<br>"I'll call you Booth." Bones said.  
>"Okay, be safe."<br>Then Booth hung up the phone, he explained what was going on to the BAU team, Gibbs, and McGee.  
>Hotch told Garcia to use the phones GPS to find them.<br>She went straight to work and found a location.  
>"They are at 7875 Morin Street." Garcia said.<br>"All right, let's go." Hotch said as the rest of them got up and headed to the SUV's.

Ziva rounded the next corner and saw two men on the couch; she took the gun from Emily.  
>She then took the gun and snuck up behind the two men. She put the gun to one of the guy s head.<br>"Don't move." Ziva said as she said that the other man tried to get to his feet, but Tony and Emily grabbed him and his gun.  
>"I said don't move." Ziva repeated.<br>Tony took the other man s gun and put it to the back of his head. Emily went over to a table and grabbed some rope and tied up the two men.  
>"Go get the boy and Anthropologist." Ziva told Emily.<br>"Sure."  
>Emily ran back down stairs and told Bones to come up that it was now safe.<br>Bones, Parker, and Emily then went upstairs.  
>"I'm going to see where we are," Bones said, "Emily will you look after Parker?"<br>"Sure." Emily said taking Parker's hand from Bones.

The whole BAU team, Booth, and the NCIS team were waiting for the call.  
>Soon Booth's phone rang; he picked it up and said, "Booth."<br>"Booth we re at 7875 Hewitt Rd." Bones said.  
>"All right were on our way." Booth said as he wrote down the address.<p>

He turned to the rest of them and said, "They're at 7875 Hewitt."  
>The team got up and headed out.<p>

Unfortunately they didn't count on the men getting loose while they waited out front.  
>The three men came out with their guns and one of them said, "Get back inside the house now!"<br>Bones immediately grabbed Parker and pulled him up so that she was holding him.  
>Emily moved in front of Bones and Parker, and Tony and Ziva stood ready to fight.<br>"Get back in the house!" The same man yelled this time.  
>"No." Ziva said very irritated.<br>"Yes, or we'll shoot you all here and now." Another man yelled.  
>Emily and Ziva started to move first toward the house. They could hear the sirens coming.<br>Ziva made the first move taking on two men at once, while Emily took the last man. Tony soon joined in and grabbed one from Ziva.

Soon the BAU team, Booth, and the NCIS team arrived.  
>Booth went directly to Bones and Parker.<br>Gibbs went to help Tony.  
>Morgan helped Emily, while Ziva handled her own man.<br>Reid, Morgan, and Rossi arrested the men.  
>"Daddy!" Parker shouted excited to see his father.<br>"Parker, Bones." Booth said as he took his son from Bones.  
>"Daddy, Bones said you'd come."<br>"She was right, I will always come."  
>"Booth." Bones said as he put his arm around her.<br>Ziva and Tony looked at each other and said, "Good job." at the same time.

Little did they know, but there was a fourth man and he had a gun.  
>JJ was walking over to Emily who was standing alone in the middle of the yard, when the shot rang out.<br>"Emily." JJ screamed as Emily fell to the ground. Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Gibbs, and McGee had their weapons drawn and were searching for the gun man.  
>Bones ran over to Emily.<br>"You need to keep pressure, here." Bones said. Booth and Parker followed nearby.  
>JJ applied pressure to Emily's wound, while Bones ripped part of her shirt to help stop the bleeding.<br>"Keep applying pressure. Don't stop." Bones said noticing that JJ was starting to let up.  
>"Emily?" JJ said.<br>"Uh..." Emily chocked out.  
>"Hold on, Emily."<br>"JJ..."  
>"Sh... I need you to hold on."<br>"I ... lllooovvv."  
>"I know and I love you too. Hold on for me and Henry."<br>"Uh..." Emily tried to stay awake, but she just couldn't.  
>JJ started to cry. Bones took over applying pressure.<p>

At the hospital Emily was in surgery. Everyone was waiting in the waiting room.  
>JJ had Henry and was trying not to cry.<br>Will was by her side holding her open hand.

"Is there anyone here for a Miss. Prentiss?" A doctor asked.  
>JJ stood up and said, "Yes."<br>"Are you family?" "Yes."  
>No one objected.<br>"All right well she is unconscious and will need to stay in the hospital for a while. She had a severed artery. We fixed it. She will be okay after a few days."  
>"Thank you doctor, can we see her?"<br>"Sure."  
>And with that JJ and Henry nearly ran down the hall to Emily's room.<p>

Inside Emily's room Emily was awake looking out the window.  
>"Emily?" JJ said entering the room with Henry.<br>"JJ, I m okay." Emily responded.  
>"Thank God. I thought I'd lost you."<br>"You can't get rid of me that easily."  
>"You want to hold Henry?"<br>"I'd love too."  
>JJ gently handed Henry to Emily.<br>"I love you both." Emily said aloud.  
>"We love you too." JJ replied knowing that Emily was talking to her and Henry.<p>

After a few weeks the trial began for the four men, the BAU, NCIS, and Jeffersonian people all found out that the five men who had kidnapped Emily, Bones, Parker, Ziva, and Tony were trying to bring each of those groups down for sending some of the relatives of all the men. Emily, JJ, and Henry bought a house in a subdivision near the BAU headquarters. Bones and Booth finally got together as a couple which was long overdue and so did Tony and Ziva.


End file.
